


lo contrario de la mentira (o del silencio)

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Avengers (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, anti-inhumanos!maximoff squad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: La primera vez que esto ocurrió.Esto, algo similar, y Pietro inmóvil,inválido, tenía diecisiete años y su padre le dedicó un total de medio minuto antes de ordenar a Wanda que buscase un sitio en el que molestase lo menos posible. Palabras de Pietro, no de Erik, pero la traducción es la misma.





	lo contrario de la mentira (o del silencio)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitehard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/gifts).



> Me inventé un poco la línea temporal de los Vengadores para esto, pero asumamos que pasan cosas y que Busiek y que todo eso (¡y Hank!).
> 
> El título de Mendoza. "¿Y qué es la verdad?" "Unas veces lo contrario de la mentira; otras veces, lo contrario del silencio."

Hay un hueso que asoma por su espinilla y los quince segundos que alguien, cualquiera, tarda en verlo, son eternos. 

Pietro quiere cerrar los ojos, pero en su lugar cae contra la pared y sus dedos se mueven demasiado rápido sobre los ladrillos, infatigables hasta que hay sangre bajo las uñas y su mandíbula arde de apretar los dientes. 

La primera vez que esto ocurrió. _Esto_ , algo similar, y Pietro inmóvil, _inválido_ , tenía diecisiete años y su padre le dedicó un total de medio minuto antes de ordenar a Wanda que buscase un sitio en el que molestase lo menos posible. Palabras de Pietro, no de Erik, pero la traducción es la misma. 

Esta vez— esta vez está rodeado de humo y escombros, y una flecha atraviesa la cara del doombot que le ha destrozado la pierna justo antes de que cause más daño. Doce, trece. Pietro cuenta y a los quince segundos McCoy está a su lado y sus dedos continúan su ritmo frenético contra la pared. Le sostienen para que no caiga al suelo y su costado escuece y está húmedo, algo que no había notado. Sus ojos siguen fijos en su pierna y en el reguero de sangre que empapa la pernera de su traje. 

—¿Lamentando ya la visita? —hay un afecto extraño en la voz de McCoy, que hace que Pietro aparte la vista durante un segundo mientras le incorpora.

Más pisadas a su lado. “¿Cómo está?” Barton, claro. Saber quién hace la pregunta absurda es una apuesta que siempre puede ganar en este equipo. Pietro toma aire y McCoy le levanta como si no pesara nada. “Tú qué crees,” escupe, pero las palabras se mezclan y no cree que nadie le entienda. Sabe a metálico y todo duele al moverse, todo se mueve demasiado despacio y Pietro odia, odia, _odia_ cuando el mundo se mueve a este ritmo.

 

*

McCoy le da el alta con cuatro costillas rotas, fractura de tibia y quemaduras de primer grado. Sus interacciones son tensas y cautelosas y a Pietro le cuesta reconciliar esta imagen, esta Bestia enorme que se mueve con todo el cuidado y la civilización que no aparenta, con el adolescente con el que peleó hace unos años. Su cuerpo rechaza los calmantes y su visita se extiende de uno a “tres días, al menos”. 

Pietro acepta las muletas a regañadientes. 

—Estupendo.

Tres días en una casa medio vacía que ya no es la suya, con una hermana que ya no le habla, una ex-mujer que no le deja ver a su hija. 

Tres. 

Días. 

 

*

 

Barton parece haber salido de un vertedero que ha pasado bajo una apisonadora. Descalzo frente a la encimera de la cocina, tiene la vista fija en el fondo de la cafetera. 

De todas las personas que no tienen dónde ir en esas fechas. 

Las muletas resuenan cuando entra y es demasiado tarde para retirarse. Se gira hacia él de inmediato, los ojos enrojecidos del sueño o el humo o una mezcla de ambos, tiene arañazos que se extienden de la mandíbula a su cuello y que le hacen pensar en la última vez que se vieron, antes de que Pietro dejase la Mansión. 

Cuando ve a Pietro sus manos se tensan alrededor de la cafetera, aunque pretende no hacerlo. “Sigues aquí”, dice con desidia, y Pietro deja escapar una risotada seca. 

—No es por falta de ganas, créeme —se deja caer sobre una de las sillas en la cocina y apoya las muletas contra la mesa. 

Cuatro de la mañana y Pietro cree que puede notar sus músculos trabajando bajo la escayola, sus huesos reorganizándose como pequeñas agujas que golpean de manera insistente y regular hasta que sólo queda dolor sordo, soportable, pero consistente. 

Barton bebe directamente de la cafetera. La camiseta se le estrecha en los hombros y cae suelta en la cintura, hay quemaduras que desaparecen bajo la tela y tiene una mano vendada. A Pietro le resulta difícil mantenerse quieto en el sitio, aprieta los puños hasta que nota que las palmas de su manos manos se resienten. 

—Si necesitas algo —y en su defensa, parece que Barton va a caerse de un momento a otro, renquea cuando camina hacia la puerta de la cocina—, creo que Carol está de guardia. 

 

*

 

Antes de marcharse, antes de Crystal y Luna y Erik, siempre vuelve todo a él, verdad, a Magneto. Antes de eso, se siguen odiando. Wanda trata de decírselo tantas veces, “hemos demostrado que merecemos un lugar en este equipo, hermano”, _lo hemos demostrado con creces_ , pero siempre hay algo, _siempre_ —

Antes de marcharse, sus encuentros están llenos de rabia y algo de veneno, la mayor parte del tiempo, Pietro cree que Barton piensa en Wanda, con su estúpido enamoramiento adolescente. Así que empuja con demasiada fuerza, muerde con otra intención, le agarra de la nuca, del pelo, y hace que le mire mientras se corre.

Cuando se marcha, Wanda dice eso. Dice “has demostrado que mereces un sitio en este equipo”, y Pietro quiere decirle _¿y si no quiero demostrarlo?_ Si no quiere ese sitio, si no quiere esa casa, si no quiere _demostrar_ una, y otra, y otra vez.

 

*

 

No duerme esa noche. Carol le encuentra en el sofá a las diez de la mañana, ha destrozado un tablero de ajedrez contra el suelo y le tiemblan las manos. “Veo que estás de vuelta”, una gorra de las Fuerzas Aéreas le ensombrecen las ojeras cuando entra. Apenas se nota en su respiración, pero la camiseta raída de la Guerra de las Galaxias se adhiere a sus hombros y a su pecho, tiene el cuello enrojecido por el tiempo corriendo bajo el sol. 

No menciona el televisor en el fondo, el sonido apagado y la protesta. Hay suficientes mutantes en esa casa como para que la presencia de Pietro no sea necesaria para poner de manifiesto lo que ya saben, que las escalas son diferentes para ambos. 

Se incorpora en los cojines con un gruñido, y Carol le lanza un cartón de zumo al regazo. “Hank me ha hecho prometer que te mantendría hidratado y con vida, cree que podrías morirte aquí sólo de desgana.”

—Hank —y le cuesta utilizar su nombre de pila. Es una relación extraña, esa. Enemigos, Vengadores, mutantes— tiene razón sólo a medias.   
—Aburrimiento, entonces.   
—Puede. 

Abre el zumo y Carol se sienta a su lado, cambia el canal del televisor. 

—Wanda sabe que estás bien —es obvio que intenta que suene casual, incluso si falla estrepitosamente—, hablará contigo cuando esté lista. 

Pietro responde con un gruñido. 

 

*

 

Cabecea de cuando en cuando, sólo porque cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir son demasiado para la velocidad a la que va su mente. No moverse le destroza y solicitar ayuda no es una opción. Carol se ofrece a llevarle en un entrenamiento, y eso resulta aún más humillante, la perspectiva de que le lleven en brazos, ser un caso de caridad. Así que hace ruido y gruñe y se queja, y no debería ser tan diferente de lo que era su vida en la Mansión, pero lo es. Cree que su cabeza está a punto de estallar y finalmente es Barton quien lo hace, le apaga el televisor y lanza el mando al sillón contrario. “Por amor de dios, una sola queja más y te romperé yo la otra pierna.”

Es el cuidador asignado y da la impresión de haber dormido tanto como Pietro. 

—Me romperás... —comienza, y se da cuenta de que le cuesta coordinar dos palabras seguidas. Deja escapar una carcajada— ¿Acaso crees que eso te ganará puntos con mi hermana?

El cambio es sutil, pero suficiente para que Pietro lo vea, que continúe porque _ahí está_ , esa cosa frágil y urgente que continúa allí, y es tan fácil tirar del hilo con Barton, tan sencillo que a veces Pietro se siente aprovechándose. “Han pasado unos cuantos años, empieza a ser patético.”

Barton cuadra la mandíbula y cierra los ojos, respira hondo. 

—Recuérdame otra vez por qué no te echamos a la calle y pagamos un taxi.   
—Supongo que hijo de Magneto o no, seguiría siendo una mancha para vuestra imagen pública. 

Barton entierra el rostro en las manos, y Pietro se muerde los labios tras esa frase. Se los muerde tan fuerte que los nota resecos, que saborea la sangre casi inmediatamente y su estómago se encoge en una oleada de náuseas. Todo está inmóvil en la Mansión, todo excepto Barton, que siempre es impulsivo, que siempre está al borde de _algo_. 

Cuando le ve, y Pietro se limpia la herida con la manga de la camisa, algo parece hacer _clic_ en mente. Dios sabe qué, Pietro no quiere preguntar, sólo quiere un minuto de calma, un. Minuto. De. No. Pensar. 

Barton se acerca lo suficiente como para que Pietro tenga que mover la maldita escayola en el sofá. Le roza la herida del labio con el pulgar de la mano que tiene vendada y Pietro tiembla, tiembla un poco más. Aparta el rostro y murmura “es una puta herida, Barton, escuece”.

La puerta suena, y Barton echa la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá. 

—Gracias a dios —cuando McCoy entra en el salón con latas de cerveza—, anestesia.   
—Difícilmente —masculla, tantea la herida del labio con los dientes, justo donde estaba el dedo de Barton.   
—Anestesia para mí. 

 

*

 

Tal y como lo recuerda, y Pietro tiene buena memoria, la explosión le derriba primero. Recuerda la voz de Barton y la sangre bombeando contra sus tímpanos y luego sentir, más que escuchar, el quiebre de su pierna. Los segundos en los que procesa el hecho — _calorsangredolor_ — y la flecha atravesando el rostro del doombot, justo entre las cejas. En el viaje de vuelta, Barton le lanza una venda para que se cubra el costado y murmura para sí mismo, Pietro no sabe qué, pero ve el movimiento a cámara lenta, nota el dolor subiéndole por el resto de la pierna, una presión extraña en el pecho, la tirantez de las quemaduras. 

 

*

 

Al segundo día, Pietro puede apoyar el pie en el suelo. “Apoyar no significa correr,” le advierte McCoy, a lo que Pietro responde gesticulando desinteresadamente. Pero es suficiente para deshacerse de manera momentánea de las muletas, incluso si toda su musculatura continúa ardiendo a cada paso que da. 

Al segundo día, Wanda aún no ha contestado a ninguna de sus llamadas, no ha aparecido por la Mansión, no quiere saber nada de Pietro. Quiere no pensar en ello, pero se repite de manera circular en su mente, martillea tan fuerte que no le deja espacio para nada más. 

Barton está en la sala de juegos, hay una partida de billar abandonada y una diana con tres dardos superpuestos. Los arranca de un tirón y deja escapar un quejido. “Qué afortunado, vas a poder molestarme en movimiento.” Aún cojea, cuando fuerza la mano herida todo su cuerpo se tensa. Incluso si nunca puede olvidar lo despacio que se mueve todo, sí que olvida poner en perspectiva que sus tiempos son diferentes, que donde su organismo se reajusta poco a poco, el de Barton es lento y frágil. 

Sale fuera esta vez, se siente algo menos contenido, incluso si su mente no se para un segundo. 

 

*

 

Por alguna razón, Barton siente la necesidad de darle contexto a la situación. De decir “tu hermana es mi compañera, nada más”. 

Es poco después de que Pietro rompa un plato, incapaz de mantener las manos quietas. Se agarra a la encimera y respira hondo y dios, _dios, un día_. Barton le empuja sin cuidado y recoge los restos de cerámica, “sabes a quién le echará la culpa Jarvis, verdad” y después, ante los nudillos blancos de Pietro y lo agitado de su respiración, “tu hermana es mi compañera, nada más.”

—Gracias por la aportación, Barton, ¿quieres que te dé un premio por no follarte a mi hermana?

Se incorpora y pone los ojos en blanco. Cuando aparta los restos del plato le sujeta la cadera contra la encimera. Huele a café y sobre todo a cerveza, y _mírame, vamos_. No le toca cuando dice, casi gruñiendo y hastiado, molesto hasta la médula porque Pietro no deja de tirar, de insistir, “¿quieres un descanso o no?” Y espera sólo hasta que Pietro trague saliva para ponerse de rodillas. Aún le tiemblan las manos cuando le mete los dedos entre el pelo. 

 

*

 

El tercer día se siente tentado de no salir de su habitación. 

Se reprende mentalmente por el término. _Su habitación_. No es algo que exista ya. El poco tiempo que duerme, las imágenes se entremezclan. El grito de Barton cuando la explosión le derriba, el movimiento torpe con el que le desabrocha los pantalones, mezcla de urgencia, mezcla de falta de práctica. Su pierna se resiente cuando se estira en la cama y sus dedos se detienen en el elástico de sus pantalones sin pretenderlo. De vuelta a las viejas costumbres. Sacude la cabeza y se incorpora en el colchón. 

Aún no ha amanecido, pero cuando Barton le abre la puerta está vestido con la misma camiseta raída que llevaba el día del ataque. Pietro se apoya contra el marco de la puerta. 

Las ojeras de Barton rivalizan con las suyas, se pregunta si ha dormido algo desde hace tres días, si se está volviendo tan loco como él. “¿Quieres un descanso o no?” le copia, y Barton resopla y le deja pasar. Pietro nota algo liviano en el fondo de su estómago que no sabía que estaba allí. 

 

*

 

Deja a Barton durmiendo en su habitación, tiene cicatrices nuevas que Pietro se aprende con la lengua y guarda en la memoria una a una. Deja una nota en la habitación de Wanda. Dice “estoy aquí si me necesitas”. Y en el momento en que puede correr, deja la Mansión atrás.


End file.
